dragon_ball_z_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin
Appearance When he was younger, Ronin wore vibrant and bright clothing which reflected the happiness he had. However, as he grew older the hybrid traded the bright clothes for a long, dark, black coat as well as a black shirt, pants, and boots. This is not the only set of clothing he wears though. Given to him by his friend Sky, Ronin also has a long sleeve white and black stripped shirt which he wears fairly often. Also, one will almost never see this Saiyan Hunter without his dual blades strapped across his back. Personality Ronin usually is harsh, straight to the point, emotional, and distant to almost everyone including some of his best friends. Some may describe the swordsman as "emo" or "goth", but these words are somewhat accurate. Ronin is best described of a man caught in a endless game of tug-of-war between light and dark forces. Although many of his friends are pure-hearted heroes, Ronin himself commits evil actions. Toward Saiyans he has not befriend Ronin will not hesitate to kill and will even go far enough to torture his victims without remorse. On the other hand, while with Yuuki, Sky, Xeno, and Kabu Ronin will not hesitate to sacrifice himself for his friends and will do whatever it takes to save them. Biography Origin of Ronin: Being born into a wealthy, happy, and loving family, Ronin was raised with great care. He was the second child to Tai and Chi Ken; however, his older brother, Judo, was favored more than he. As a child he rarely left his household, and spent his time either reading, playing games, training with a sword, or watching his father forge weapons. Ronin's childhood wasn't always great though. By the age of five he was suffering from abuse by his older brother; who had repeatedly attempted to take the younger child's life. These events lead the young Ronin to become tougher than most his age, but as he grew older the beatings grew worse. When Ronin was seven, Judo enlisted into the Dorian Militia and left to fight evil across the cosmos in the name of Dore; however, the family was devastated when word reached them that he had been killed in the line of duty. Exactly seven months later while walking home from an important family meeting, Ronin's family came into contact with a Saiyan bounty hunter. Hiding amongst a pile of garbage, Ronin watched helplessly as his parents became subject to the worst torture he had ever seen; all while the Saiyan asked for the child's location. The tragic event lead to the death of his parents and the swearing of the vengeful child to avenge his parents even if it meant annihilating the whole Saiyan race. Quantum Hole Saga: See Sky for info Katchin Arc: After the conflicts which have occurred in the Quantum Hole Saga, Ronin decides to leave Earth and all his friends behind to continue his search for vengeance. While speeding through space, Ronin is telepathically visited by a being known as Ga'heer, who tells him to locate a planet made of pure Katchin, a nearly indestructible material. While searching for such a planet, Ronin comes across a wrecked Dorian ship. While searching its interior, he meets the Dorian woman known as Yuuki, his future girlfriend. At first the two are uneasy with each other, arguing and fighting constantly. Ronin and Yuuki land on planet Zexia, a planet where Ronin and Yuuki both decide to part ways; however, fate causes their paths to cross once again when Yuuki sees him assassinate a Saiyan and get knocked unconscious by his gang. Luckily, Ronin was saved by Yuuki who brought him to the Dorian Militia outpost. After a few days Ronin was nurtured back to full health. After losing a duel to Yuuki's brother, Genji, Ronin is forced to fight with the militia against a parasitic race called the Hive. Within the hull of a dying ship, Ronin fought alongside Genji and Yuuki against the beasts. However the battle takes a turn for the worse when Ronin ignites the ship in an attempt to defeat the beasts once and for all, and Genji is caught in the explosion. Genji's death came as a shock to the entire planet of Dore, for their greatest fighter had been killed. Ronin, feeling responsible for the death of his friend, disappeared. Never again did he want to be seen by Yuuki or the rest of his home planet. During his isolation, Ronin spent his time hunting Saiyans and searching for the one who killed his family. Meanwhile searching for answers to his disappearance, Yuuki used the best scouts on Dore to track Ronin down. Confessing everything, Ronin told her what had transpired; but to his surprise she wasn't angry with him. Instead to repay her for the harm he had brought her, she forced him to bring her on his missions. Together they searched for the planet made of Katchin for nearly a year. Upon arrival on the Katchin planet, Ronin was greeted personally by Ga'heer, who trained him for two years in the mythical sword art known as Tsumibukai Ken. Ignoring Ga'heer's pleads to stay, Ronin and Yuuki left once word spread that Judo was living. Following the rumors, Ronin discovered Judo was running an underground criminal organization across the galaxy. Together, Ronin and Yuuki fought their way toward Judo and they formed an inseparable bond which soon blossomed into a healthy relationship. After a long search, Ronin came face to face with his older brother for the first time in over a decade. The reunion was not friendly, with no one to protect Ronin the two engaged in one of the greatest sword fights in history. Ronin's superior technique was no match for Judo's brute force. In no time Ronin suffered a severe injury, his hand had been severed. Unable to bear the pain of watching her lover being beat to death, Yuuki intervened. In the tragic event, She was cut down by Judo and died in Ronin's arms. Enraged at such a heartbreaking act, Ronin's left eye transformed and his pupil was surrounded by a single orbiting mark, the first sign of his Atruk Eye. The enraged Ronin then used his ultimate attack, Sliced Atmosphere, to kill Judo once and for all. Ronin then hurried him and the deceased Yuuki to the nearest hospital, for they were in dire need of medical attention. Ronin awoke a month later with heartbreaking news, Yuuki was gone. Unable to bear the news, thoughts of suicide filled his mind and eventually pushed him over the edge. The end result was a ruthless Saiyan Hunter who was unable to feel any emotion save for hatred. Saiyan Crusade Arc: {To be announced} Abilities Enhanced Vision Supernatural Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Endurance, Stamina, Resistance, Hearing, Maneuverability, Sight Genius level intellect Flight Ki sense Ki manipulaiton Enhanced Hearing Atruk Eye Techniques Vorpal Blade -Dual Vorpal Blade -Partner Vorpal Blade Sliced Atmosphere -Vorpal Atmosphere -Chopped Atmosphere -Manual Atmosphere Amethyst Wave -Full Power Amethyst Wave -Vorpal Wave Deflecting Blade Lightning Switch -Duo Switch Twisted Tip -Vorpal Twist Ki Blade -Vorpal Ki Trivia -When Ronin leaves after Genji's death he has a semi-romantic relationship with a woman named Erina, who later dies. -Ronin's failed love interest, Erina, is named after a female Japanese exchange student who the admin spent a lot of time with. -Everyone in Ronin's life slowly dies a painful death beside people in the Scrub Squad. -In an alternate timeline, Ronin breaks up with Yuuki before she dies and while she eventually moves on, Ronin cannot forgive himself for breaking her heart. -In the same alternate timeline, Ronin commits suicide after killing the one who killed his parents. To him he became the same thing he hated, and he felt as if a life like such shouldn't exist. His ashes are later given to Yuuki, who spreads them across Dore from the mountain where Ronin's journey began. -Throughout his journey, Ronin attracts the attention of many females. However, only three become love interests.